Digimon: Elements of the Guardians
by Whis
Summary: New digivice are given to Davis,Yolie,Cody and Ken.All of them goes to the digiworld to find out what is going on.A legend tells about the spirits of Guardians,who once gave up there lives to save the digiworld.They have to defeat the evil to return home.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is after Ken joins the group, but world tour did't happen and they defeated arukenimon and mummymon.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once in the digiworld a group of Guardian Angels existed. Each of them represented an element. But when a great battle was threatening the digiworld they gave everything they had. A legend tells that there spirits still exists and that there will be one day, as a big trouble strikes the digital world once again, that they will return to bring peace back. But there's also a text that say's that there spirits can only be controlled by them who have the right characteristics for them.

'Fire and thunder, courage and friendship.

As one they will fight.

Wind and earth, for the love and sincerity.

They shall care.

Knowledge and reliability, for the ground and the water.

The opposite shall be revealed.

Loyal and patience shall be shone in steel and ice.

New friends they meet.

Don't misunderstand the darkness as sometimes its power is needed for the good.

Kindness shall be the one to control.

While his twin brother light shall be controlled by satisfaction.

To balance them all, wisdom shall take the lead.'

Years past, memories got lost and nothing was a to great risk for the Legendary Guardians to be awaken. There was another legend witch was better known throughout the digiworld. The legend of the Warriors. They also represented an element. Only they didn't had balance and no characteristics to control them. And even without them the digiworld could be simply got saved by digidestined. Called to save the digiworld, they were given digimon as partner. There digimon were strong enough to contain peace, until a very powerful digimon got to powerful for them to defeat. It was not that they fought that digimon already, but the Sovereigns saw that this digimon was to powerful for them. Actually one of the digidestined did fought him, but barely won. At that moment he was even weaker than he was now and the digidestined in question had lost his memory about him after their battle. Now he was planning on taking revenge and not only the one that had taken him down, but on all the humans. But this time he is making a better plan. For the Sovereigns, they had no other choice, but to awake the Legendary Guardians. As only their spirits lived on, hidden and they had been reincarnated as humans, the only question was who they were and how to unlock there powers. Unable to know witch humans were the ones, they hoped for the best. Sending digivices that match there element and character they will be given.

* * *

**AN: What do you think, is it good? Please review.  
**


	2. Episode 1: New destiny

**AN: Here is episode one of Digimon: Elements of the Guardians.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only a few characters I made myself.**

* * *

**New ****destiny**

"What's the worry about Izzy? Were did you call us for?" Kari asked.

"I was checking the digiworld, when I found this." Said Izzy showing them a very disturbing scene.

Everyone looked in shock when they saw that a great bit of the digiworld was gone.

"What happened? Who did this?" Davis asked.

"I don't exactly know, but I think it's a really strong digimon. Stronger than any digimon we ever met." Izzy said worried.

Everyone looked down, until a flash of bright light got there attention. As the light faded, four bulbs of light were floating in front of Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken.

"What are these? New digivices? Does this mean there are going to be new digidestineds?" Cody asked.

"Can be." Said Izzy.

"New friend will be ok in a time like this." Said Davis.

"Yeah, good timing." T.K. said.

"I wonder who they are?" Yolie said.

"I don't think there will be any new digidestined." Said Ken.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hé, why getting so down? Isn't it great to meet new friends? Think positive." Said Davis.

"I am thinking positive, but if there are new digidestineds aren't these bulbs of light supposed to go right to them? They haven't even moved one bit since they got here, they're just floating right in front of us." Ken said.

Then the others realized it too.

"You're right." Cody said.

"Maybe it's a power boost or something?" Izzy said.

"But why only them, we're part of the team too. Why only the four of them?" Kari asked.

"Good question. There are only four of these bulbs." Said Tai.

"Maybe you should grab them to see what they are?" Suggested Matt.

"Matt's right. We should take a look what it is." Said T.K.

Then Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken grabbed the light bulbs that were in front of them. Suddenly, once they've made contact, they changed form and they now saw something that looked like a digivice.

"Are these digivices? But why us? We're already digidestineds." Cody said.

"Let me take a look?" Izzy asked.

Then Cody handed his new device over to Izzy. Izzy took a look from every side he could see.

"Interesting. I think it's got a lot of new options." Izzy said.

"But why getting a new one and not just transforming the old one if it was just about new functions?" Ken asked.

"Maybe they can't?" Izzy suggested.

"Mine did it once." Ken said.

"What?" Izzy said confused.

"Hé, now you mention it. Ours did that as well." T.K. said meaning his and Kari's.

"Oh, you're right. I totally forgot." Izzy said.

"I'm getting confused here." Davis said.

"You're not the only one." Tai added.

"I'm wondering what their functions are? Do you mind if I borrow them for a while?" Asked Izzy.

"Not at all. We want to know what they can do as well." Yolie said.

"Thanks. I will give them back tomorrow if I figured it out." Said Izzy.

"Ok, we will come to here then. Witch time?" Asked Ken handing over his digivice as well.

So did Davis and Yolie.

"Let's say three o'clock in the afternoon." Said Izzy.

"See you than, I have to go home. It's getting late." Said Ken.

"Bye Ken, see you tomorrow." Said Davis while Ken walked out of the computer lab.

"I think I will be going too, see ya." Davis said. Then he left too.

After that the rest left as well, except for Izzy who started to examine the new digivices.

* * *

**AN:This was episode one. How did you like it? In the next episode Izzy explains were these new digivices are for and they will begin there new adventure. I'm not going to tell everything so if you want more than contineu reading Digimon, digital monsters.**


	3. Episode 2: Explanations

**_AN: Episode 2 is finished and the adventure is about to begin. _****_Have fun.  
_**

* * *

**Explanations, the legend is told**

The next day they went to the computer lab on the spoken time. And as always Davis got too late.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Davis apologized.

"Don't mention it. We're all here now, so we can start." Said Izzy.

"What did you find out?" Yolie asked.

"Something very interesting. They're not for letting a digimon digivolve." Izzy said.

"They're not?" Asked Cody.

"Were are they for if it's not for a digivolution?" Asked Davis.

"That's the interesting part. There use is to evolve a human into a digimon." Said Izzy.

"Evolve a human into a digimon? How is that possible?" Asked Ken disbelieving.

"Something called a fractal code, but only if you got the spirit that belongs to you." Izzy said.

"Spirit? This is getting more confusing by the minute. Mind if you tell us the whole story in one time." Cody asked.

"Good point. I better can tell it all at once than getting you just more confused." Izzy said.

Then Izzy told them the legends he found out.

"The Legendary Warriors were already called about four years ago, at the same time the first of us were called." Izzy said.

"Wait didn't you say that the digidestined were strong enough to take any threat?" Cody asked.

"I did, that's true. But I found out that they're from another world and protected another digiworld witch was threatened by a fallen angel digimon called Lucemon. They succeed, but weren't at full strength." Said Izzy.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"From all the children Ophanimon, the digimon who saw the threat, called only six children were found." Izzy said.

"What about the other four?" Mimi asked.

"No idea, they weren't very needed at that moment. Together with the remaining spirits they found out how to use them without there owners." Izzy said.

"You're saying they would had even more power if all the chosen were found?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point right now. It seems you four have been chosen to be the keeper of a spirit of one of the Legendary Guardians." Izzy said to Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken.

"But if there are 11 Guardians, shouldn't there be more of us?" Cody asked.

"There are, but they're not here at the moment and it seems that some of you will posses two spirits." Izzy said.

"Two spirits?" Yolie asked. Izzy nodded.

"Davis will posses the spirits of fire and thunder, because he has the digimentals of courage and friendship." Said Izzy.

"Than I will posses wind and earth?" Yolie asked.

"That's right." Said Izzy.

"What about the other three?" Asked Ken with a question in his head that got his attention when he first heard the legend.

"They should belong to other children we have to find, but I honestly don't know who they are." Said Izzy. Ken looked down.

"Something wrong, Ken?" Asked Izzy.

"No, nothing. Not really. I'm just wondering what the legend means with light being the twin brother of darkness." Said Ken.

"I think it just mean that light and darkness are the opposites of each other, just like twins can be." Izzy said.

"But why brother, it could be sister. Do you think it could possibly mean more than that?" Ken asked.

"You mean you having a twin brother? I don't know, but if that is so shouldn't you know about it?" Asked Izzy.

"I guess so. I was just wondering." Ken said brightening up a little.

After all the explanations Izzy gave back there new digivices. Then Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken went to the digiworld to start their new adventure. With their digimon by there side they explore the destroyed part of the digiworld to find out what was going on.

"I suppose we should look for these spirits." Ken suggested after they walked for a while.

"I guess we should do that." Cody said.

At the top of some rocks a digimon was watching them and heard everything they had said.

"So they're the ones who will posses the legendary spirits?" Said the digimon in disbelief.

"They're just little kids. I have to tell this to the boss." It said then it flied away.

(It's a bird type digimon. It looks like a parrot and has two red head feathers. It has a white stomach with a symbol on it and it has a golden collar around his neck. For the rest it looks green.)

* * *

_**AN: This was episode 2. How did you like it? Please review.**_

_**They finaly started there adventure, but what danger lays ahead. Who is that bird digimon and who is his boss he is talking about? And what has the spirits to do with it?**_

_**Find out in the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.**_


	4. Episode 3: Battle the trio

**AN: another chapter done. Finally come some action in the story. Read it to know what's going to happen.****  
**

* * *

**Battle the trio**

"Boss, boss, you would never belief what I've heard." Said the flying digimon when he rushed in the headquarter of his master.

A dragon-type digimon turned his head quick in irritation.

"Loremon, can't you knock. I'm in the middle of something importants." The dragon scolded.

(It had a black helmet on his head with a dark blue crystal in it. It had ragged wings that looked like he could swim with them. His two head feathers were also ragged and very long. They were a dark red color. The rest of his body was dark purple and he had dark yellow hair sticking out under his helmet.)

"But master I've heard some kids talking about looking for the spirits." Loremon said.

This got the dragons attention.

"Really, so they finally found more of the Guardian incarnations. Interessting." Said the dragon.

"incarnations?" Loremon asked.

"The Guardians have been incarnated as humans. Don't you know about the legend?" the dragon scolded.

"You don't have to shout, not all the digimon know about it, you know. I've only heard parts of it, not the complete legend." Loremon said.

"But you did know about humans who will posses the spirits?" The dragon asked.

"Yes, that part I've heard." Loremon said.

"Hmm, send the trio to them, before they find there spirits." The dragon said.

"Ok, right away." Loremon said and flied out of the room.

The dragon looked back at the wall he was staring at earlier, before he got interrupted. On the wall were 11 symbols. 10 in a circle and the 11th in the middle of it. Next to it was the legend of the Guardians, written in the old language of the digimon.. Then he layed his paw/wing on the symbol of light. Frustrated he took it back and looked at the text.

"What does it mean? Got all of them incarnated?" he asked himself frustrated.

'Who am I? If that's true. What's my real identity?' he thought. Then he went away.

* * *

They where walking between some rock formations, when they suddenly got attacked by tree digimon.

"Bone Crusher." The first one shouted.

"Raptor Claw." The second growled.

"Reptile Ravage." The third said.

They all stood frozen, until there digimon came in action. They pushed them away from the attacks and got hid themselves, when they realized they couldn't digivolve.

"Wormmon." Ken yelled.

"Veemon." Davis shouted.

"Armadillomon." Cody cried out.

"Hawkmon." Yolie almost screamed.

They ran to there digimon to see if they were alright.

"Fools you are, you're little pets won't stand a chance." One of the dinosaurs said.

Now they saw who the digimon were who attacked them. All three of them are prehistoric dinosaur-type digimon. The first looked like he was completely made out of thick bones. The second looks like a raptor, while the third and last one looks like a big tyranitar.

"They're not pets you bastard, they're our friends." Davis yelled.

"Who do you call a bastard?" The raptor said angry then he attacked again.

"Prehistoric Blaster." He said sending a blast of energy right to them.

They just dodged it in time and it collapsed in the rock tower behind them. Suddenly a light emerged from it and you could see something in it.

"One of the spirits." Said the tyranitar.

"Get it!" Said the raptor.

But before they could reach it, it flew right into Davis.

_**Execute. Spirit evolution.**_

Davis got surrounded by fractal code. It looked like his clothes got ripped off and then flames surrounded him. On the place where Davis had been standing a few seconds ago stood now a digimon.

"Cantaromon." He said after the transformation was complete.

"Nooooo." The first of the dinosaurs said.

"You would be sorry for attacking us." Cantaromon said.

The others looked amazed at him. He looked like a Flamedramon, only more humanoid and he had two light blue feathered wings.

"Flaming Phoenix." Cantaromon said.

His entire body engulfed in flames when he shooted his attack in the form of a flaming bird.

He hid one of them really hard and fractal code surrounded him. Than Davis' new digivice appeared in his hand and he scanned the fractal code with a simple:

"Fractal code digi-tize."

The digimon turned into an egg and flew away. They all stood perplex what he had done. The other dinosaurs ran away and Cantaromon evolved back in Davis.

"Wow, what just happened?" Davis asked.

"You're saying you don't remember?" Asked Cody angry.

"What's going on? Why are you so angry with me?" Davis asked.

"You just killed that digimon." Cody yelled.

"I did what…?" Davis asked confused.

"He didn't kill him. He did purify him." A new voice was heard.

* * *

**AN: This was episode 3. How did you like it? please, please, please review. That gives me more motivation to continue this story.**

**What is it with that dragon-type digimon and how is he involved in all of this. And from who is that voice. **

**If you want to know check for the next  
Digimon, Digital monsters...  
**


	5. Episode 4: Names of the enemy

**AN: Sorry it took so long before I updated this story, but I was busy with school.  
Here is episode 4.****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I only own Loremon, the dragon-type digimon, the trio, Ganomon and Yenamon. And some digimon that will be in some of the next episodes, but only the ones I made myself.**_

* * *

**Names of the enemy and the closed gate**

"He didn't kill him. He did purify him." A new voice was heard.

They all looked where it came from and saw two digimon coming out of the shadows. There was a small dog-type digimon that had the size of an average Rookie-level digimon and a taller dog/rabbit-type digimon.

"Purify?" Cody asked confused.

"Who are you?" Ken asked sensing something odd from the taller digimon.

"My name is Ganomon and this is Yenamon." The taller digimon said.

"So what did you mean with purify?" Cody asked again.

"Digimon are made from data. Their codes are called 'Fractal Code'. That digimon you fought was an evil digimon. Once you defeat it and its Fractal Code appears you can take that code away with you're digivices and they will turn to eggs to be reborn again as good digimon." Ganomon said.

"That didn't happen before." Yolie said.

"Sometime's Digiworlds can drastically change when one influence the other." Said Ganomon.

"Drastically change?" Cody asked.

"You probably noticed what happened to the Digiworld." Ganomon said.

"That's because of that influence?" Ken asked disbelievingly. Ganomon nodded.

"I'm afraid it is." He said.

"So, what is influencing the Digiworlds so much that big pieces of it disappear?" Davis asked.

"A big group of evil digimon goes by the name of the Seven Great Demon Lords and some allies of them. They also have a leader who I most fear and an army of slaves." Ganomon said.

"What's the name of their leader?" Ken asked.

"Why do you have to ask that for?" Davis asked.

"Just to find a weakness. Better know a lot about your enemy, than if you don't." Ken said.

"His name is Milleniummon." Ganomon said.

"M Milleniummon?" Ken gasped.

"you know him?" Davis asked confused.

"I. I think so. I can't remember that part very much. It's blurry, but I think I fought him when I first became a digidestined." Ken said getting confused at the lost memory.

Ganomon blinked and looked with a confused look to Ken for a moment. 'He lost his memory?' He thought than looked normal again, when he saw that Cody was looking at him.

"You did?" Davis asked. Ken nodded slowly.

"Hey, guys it must be getting late. We should go before our parents getting worried." Yolie interrupted there talk about the lost memory.

"You're right we should go home." Cody said.

Then they ran to the closest TV-screen they found, before Ganomon realized what happened.

"Guy's, come back." He said.

"Digi-port open." They said in unison having their old digivice in front of the screen.

Nothing happened. Ganomon finally got to them, Yenamon on his heels.

"Wha What? Nothing is happening" Davis sputterd.

"Try the other digivice." Ken said.

They now grabbed their new digivices and held them in front of the TV and said once again.

"Digi-port open"

"That won't work." Said Ganomon. They turned around.

"WHAT!!!" They said together.

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Davis asked.

"You mean we're stuck here?" Cody asked.

"My parent's going to worry themselves dead if I don't get home." Ken said.

"If I knew we couldn't get back I would have brought some food with me." Yolie said.

"Sorry I wanted to tell you earlier, but you ran away before I could say it. All the port have been closed and sealed after all the Guardians arrived into the Digital World." Ganomon said.

"SEALED." They all shouted again.

"Don't worry you will be able to return to your world once all the evil is been defeated." Ganomon said.

"Why are all the ports sealed?" Ken asked.

"For two reasons. One for the evil digimon, so they can't get out and two for the other digidestined not to come in." Ganomon said with a serious face.

"What? Why? They can help, you know." Davis said.

"No, they can't. They will only stand in the way. The enemy is too strong for them to handle this time." Ganomon said.

"You can't be serious. You hold us prisoned here until we defeat this evil and we can't get home. What about our parent's? They're going to be worried sick." Ken complained desperately.

Ganomon flinched when he said that, but pulled himself back together.

"Don't worry about that there is a big time difference here." Ganomon said.

"Time difference? What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"You mean you don't know about the time difference?" Ganomon said perplex.

"No, I never noticed there is a time difference." Said Cody.

"Guess it change every now and then. It means that their has no time past in the real world, when you came in the Digiworld." Ganomon said.

"It didn't?" Yolie asked.

"No, as long as you're here time will be frozen in the real world." Ganomon said.

"In that case we should find something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Davis said.

"Yeah, me too." Veemon said.

"I guess you can come over to my place." Ganomon said.

"That would be great." Cody said.

* * *

**AN: End of episode 4. More will come up soon. You have to keep on reading if you want to know more. And keep reviewing for the motivation.**

**The enemy has been named. The gates are closed. Will the digidestineds be able to defeated the enemy or will they lose.**

**Check out for the next  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
**


	6. Episode 5: The shiny stones of life

**AN: Here's another chappie of my story. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own Loremon, Negaterramon, the trio, Ganomon and Yenamon._**_**And some digimon that will be in some of the next episodes, but only the ones I made myself.**_

* * *

**The shiny stones of life**

After they had walked for a while they arrived at a great field of grass and they could see a big, very clean lake. In the middle of the lake stood a gigantic castle.

"You live in there?" Davis asked open mouthed.

"Yes, that's my home." Ganomon said.

"Well, were are we waiting for. Let's go." Yolie said and ran to the castle.

The others followed her. Once inside Ganomon took them to a room with a big long table and asked them to wait there while he prepared dinner. Yenamon made up the table and after Ganomon was finished the table was full of food of every kind.

"Dig in." Ganomon said and everyone started to eat.

"This taste good." Davis said with a full mouth.

"Thanks." Ganomon said.

"He, Ganomon can you tell us why our digimon couldn't digivolve earlier." Ken asked suddenly.

"He, that's right. I totally forgot." Yolie said.

"The demon lords and the other enemies are making sure no one could fight back. It's actually mostly Milleniumon's plan, but he don't know about the Legendary Guardians." Ganomon said.

After they had talked some more and were getting tired they went to bed in the rooms Ganomon showed them. Ganomon himself went to another room with a big computer in it.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Yenamon asked. Ganomon looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, but first I need some things to find out." Ganomon said scrolling a map that was on his computer screen. Suddenly he saw a dot beeping.

"There she is." He said.

"Who?" Yenamon asked questioned looking.

"I was looking for one of the Guardians. The one of steel and ice." Ganomon said.

"You're going to get her?" Yenamon asked.

"Not right away, but I will first thing in the morning. For now I'm going to get some sleep." Ganomon yawned than he went to his bedroom.

The two dinosaurs where standing in front of their master.

"You failed?" He shouted.

"We're sorry master." They said in unison.

"Sorry isn't enough. Go back to them and this time be sure they won't find another spirit." The dragon said.

"Yes, oh mighty Negaterramon." They said and with that they left their masters headquarter.

"Humpf, idiots." Negaterramon said looking to the place the dinosaurs just left through.

Then Negaterramon went to a big screen.

"Hmm, five are together. Where is the last one?" Hen said.

Than a girl appeared on the screen. She was sleeping in some self maiden hut of wood and leafs and it looked like she was in some sort of forest.

"Ah, there she is. So an easy prey. I am not going to waist my sleeping time now. She can wait till tomorrow." Negaterremon said.

Then he went to sleep as well.

Somewhere else in the digiworld a cat-type digimon ran away from something that was chasing her. In her mouth she hold a crystal, flaming red stone. Suddenly she stopped, because there was a cliff ahead of her. Fastly she went to the right, but her follower was close by. She swiftly ran through a forest trying to confuse her follower using the trees, but she got to a dead end and her follower drove her in the corner.

"Well, well, game over kitty. Be nice and give me that stone if you wanna live." He said.

The cat digimon stood up on her hind legs and took the crystal out of her mouth.

"I won't give it to you, jerk. You think I don't know what it's for? Than guess again." The cat said.

"So you wanna play some more? Fine, but you know what that means." The follower said.

"I don't care. Cat's have nine lives, idiot." The cat said sarcastically.

"Have it your way. Rodeo Bullet." He said. The cat avoided the attack not willing to give the crystal stone.

"Lightning Claw." She said attacking her enemy. But he dodged, fastly grabbed the stone and smashed her hard in the wall of the mountain. Then he was gone.

"No, not one of the lifestones." The cat said weakly than past out.

* * *

**AN: The cat-type digimon on the end of this episode is a hybrid form of a Gatomon. The one that is chasing her is a Callismon. Just to make sure you got that. The next episode will be posted when I have written enough for it. I'm kinda stuck and have to write it first before I can post it, so it can take a while.**

**They finally get some sleep after a long day, who will get to the Guardian of steel and ice first and what is a lifestone.**

**Find out in the next episode of**

**Digimon, Digital Monsters**


	7. Episode 6: Missing past

**AN: I finnished episode 6, so here it is.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own Loremon, Negaterramon, the trio, Cantaromon, Ganomon and Yenamon._**_**And some digimon that will be in some of the next episodes, but only the ones I made myself.**_

* * *

**Missing past**

The next day Ganomon told the rest about his plan. So they went outside to look for the girl, but before they could get to her they were interrupted by the two dinosaurs.

"So you came back for round two, huh?" Davis said.

"We won't run away this time." One of them shouted.

"If your in for the fight then lets do it." Davis said.

**Execute spirit evolution. Cantaromon.**

"Engulfing flames." He said sending flames at them.

"Reptile Ravage."

"Raptor Claw."

The attacks hit each other and exploded.

"Flaming Phoenix." Cantaromon attacked again with his flaming bird attack.

This time he hit one, but it didn't do much.

"Tyrro Typhoon." The tyranotar attacked. It hit Cantaromon and he was blast out of the sky.

"Davis." Ken yelled.

"I'm fine." Said Cantaromon standing up again.

"Engulfing Flames." Cantaromon said attacking again. When he hit he surprised them by attacking again.

"Flaming Phoenix." This time it was too much for them and they both were defeated.

"Fractal-Code digitize." Cantaromon said purifying them.

They turned into digi eggs and flied away. Then Cantaromon evolved back into Davis.

"You did it." Ken said running to Davis who almost collapsed.

"Man that really drains you. Can we eat?" Davis asked. They all began to laugh.

"We better can keep going." Ganomon said suddenly. Everyone looked to him.

"Then let's go." Davis said and they began to walk again.

After a while they came in a forest and they saw a self made hut that was destroyed.

"We're to late." Said Ganomon.

"We're not sure if she has been taken. She could have fled." Davis said.

"You're right. I go back to my place to try and find her on my computer. I will e-mail you when I find her. That way it will be quicker." Ganomon said.

Everyone agreed with that and Ganomon went back to his place.

"What do you think your doing?" A loud voice was heard in Negaterramon's headquarter.

Negaterramon was in an instant awake.

"What are you doing here? This is my place." Said Negaterramon angrily.

"You were supposed to eliminated the Guardians, but instead of that you're going to sleep when you had found one all alone and easily to take. The master is not pleased with that." The other said.

"Are you spying on me? How did you know I found one all alone?" The dragon asked.

"You think you can do things like you wanted it to be? The master is not stupid. The master is watching all of us. Just to be sure things go the way he wanted it to be. He hates digimon that think they can just toy around. You will be sorry for that. Let this be a warning for you. Next time you will suffer." The other said and left the angry dragon.

"So he thinks I'm toying around? I'm willingly following his orders. And I am going to do it my way. I am not his slave. I will never be his slave." Negaterramon said angrily.

"You won't be master, please calm down before you destroy anything." Loremon said.

"Why does anyone think I am no one?" Negaterramon said angrily throwing stuff around.

"You are someone to me, master. Please calm down." Loremon said.

"Why does no one else care about me like you do? Why?" Negaterramon asked finally calming down.

"I don't know, but I don't think everyone out there hates you. There is probably someone out there that does care about you. You just seems to meet the wrong creatures over and over again." Loremon said.

"Loremon? Can I ask you something?" Negaterramon said.

"Yes master, of course you can." Loremon answered.

"I wasn't a digimon before, was I? Why can't I remember anything of what happened before?" The dragon asked.

"Before what, master?" Loremon asked.

"Before Milleniumon and the Demon Lords were trying to take over the digital world." Negaterramon said.

"I think it's better if you don't know. You were in a terrible state when I first found you." Loremon said.

"Tell me. Was I a digimon or was I human?" Negaterramon asked getting angry again.

"I,I,I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I just can't." Loremon said flying away before Negaterramon could hurt him.

* * *

**AN: This was episode 6. It didn't took me so long to post it though. Keep reading and keep reviewing and maybe the next chapter will be posted soon.**

**The dinosaurs attacked again and what is the secret past from Negaterramon.**

**Find out in the next episode of  
Digimon, Digital Monsters  
**


	8. Episode 7: The Digimarket

**AN: Updating took me so long because of the vacation and because I'm getting out of idea's. So if anyone have some suggestions place them in a review. For now get on with the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own Loremon, Negaterramon, the trio, Cantaromon, Ganomon and Yenamon._**_**And some digimon that will be in some of the next episodes, but only the ones I made myself.**_

* * *

**The Digimarket**

Still in the forest the group of digidestend were still searching for the Guardian of steel and ice. While Ganomon was searching on his computer, but without any results jet.

"Where do you think she can be?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, but shouldn't Ganomon found her already on his computer? Her digivice should give a signal right? We haven't heard from Ganomon for hours." Yolie said.

"Maybe she has been taken and they destroyed the digivice." Ken suggested.

"I don't think she is. Didn't you see that place? It was thorn apart. I think she ran away." Davis said.

"And I think there is a possibility she could be taken." Said Ken.

"You always think so negative. Can't you for once think positive?" Davis said.

"I'm not always thinking negative." Ken said getting irritated.

"You are." Davis said.

"Am not." Ken shouted back.

"You are." Davis shouted.

"Am not." Ken shouted back even louder.

"Uhm guys?" Yolie said.

"WHAT?" Davis and Ken shouted in unison.

"I just got a message from Ganomon, he found her again. She's not too far away from here. Just a couple of miles to the south." Yolie said.

"I told you she was not being taken." Davis said.

"I didn't say she was, I said she COULD be taken." Ken said.

"Oh for god sakes stop this arguing for once and let's go find that girl." Cody said almost screaming it.

"Fine." Both Ken and Davis said not facing each other.

"What's the matter with them? Their friends." Veemon said.

"I don't know. I don't get it." Wormmon said.

"Sometimes even the best friends fight, but they always make it up together, I don't know why. Humans can be so complicated sometimes." Hawkmon said.

"You said it." Armandillomon said.

All the digimon sighed and kept walking behind there partners. After the couple of miles to the south they arrived in a town.

"Keep your eyes open, guys. This place is crowded." Yolie said.

"You can say that again. Look at all those digimon. Their so many of them." Davis said astonished.

Everywhere where they looked they saw digimon. From In-training to Mega-Level.

"I have never seen so many digimon in one place. What is this for town?" Cody asked.

"You don't know this place? Who doesn't know of the biggest digitown in the digiworld. This is the place to buy everything you want. This town is called The Digimarket. Although I don't get it why they call a town like that, but it is because of all the goods you can get here." A Rookie digimon said.

"Oh, for all those time I've been in the digiworld and I don't even know of the biggest digitown. That is to be ashamed of, sorry." Cody said.

"It's ok, no biggy. The digiworld is big and I'm sure you have been busy saving it and not noticing this town. That can happen." The digimon said.

"You know of us saving the digiworld?" Yolie asked.

"Well, of course. Everyone around here knows about the digidestined. All what happens around the whole digiworld. They're talking here about that like crazy. News spread here like a speedtrain." The digimon said.

"Do you know if anyone has seen a girl of our age?" Ken asked the digimon.

"Uhm, let me think. Oh, I think the Meramon over there knows where she went." The digimon said pointing to some Meramon.

"Thanks." Ken said and bowed.

Then they went to the Meramon and asked them if they seen the girl. They sent them to some other digimon and so they went from digimon to digimon.

"Man, I'm getting tired of this. Where is she?" Davis said.

"That's precisely we wanted to know too." Some digimon said.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"We are Tuskmon." They said.

"I'm wondering why all the bad digimon we have to fight are dinosaur-type." Hawkmon questioned.

"Good question and I have no idea." Yolie said.

"Enough talking. You're in our way. _Slamming tusk._" The Tuskmon said and attacked. They all ducked away from the attacks. Davis tried to evolve, but nothing happened.

"This is not good." Said Davis.

"What do we do now?" Asked Yolie.

"Run." Said Cody.

The Tuskmon kept attacking while they ran away from it. Then suddenly one of the attacks revealed another spirit.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think. Should I still continue. If you want that any help is welcome.**

**There keep getting attacked. And who's spirit has been revealed.**

**Find out in the next episode of  
Digimon, Digital Monsters**


End file.
